The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors. More particularly, it relates to flexible-belt conveyors with adjustable carryway supports.
In mail-handling systems and other applications involving the processing of articles individually, stacked articles cause problems. Before articles can be properly processed, they must first be unstacked.